Negan's wife to end all wives
by Madame Gaston 24
Summary: when he saves a woman from being raped he takes her back to the sanctuary he knows he plans to make her his new play thing but could she actually grow to be so much more to him? could she be the wife to wipe out all the others does he really need all five wives if all he has is her?
1. Damsel in distress

In a dark abandoned retail store Samantha huddled behind the till's as hordes of the undead surrounded the shop. Their bloody decomposing hands pounding the windows trying to break in, she could hear the groans and growls from outside as she struggled to hold back the tears. This was it she thought, she was going to die. It was all her friends fault they had abandoned her here, even her boyfriend hadn't made sure she was safe, he had just ran away like a cowardly snake. Her tears turned to anger she had thought he had loved her but clearly not and now she was going to die all because of him!

Crraaccckkk! Samantha's head shot over the counter top and saw a tiny crack in the shop window getting bigger and bigger. It was pitch black and foggy outside but she could count at least twenty zombies pounding the shop window. Bollocks! She thought as she saw the window it wouldn't be long now before the zombies finally broke through and started ripping her limb from limb.

She stared at the crack getting bigger and bigger, suddenly she thought she saw a shadow behind the zombies getting closer and closer. It was too dark to see the persons face but the shadow was defiantly there. All of a sudden zombies started falling like dominoes, one by one the fell. One zombie fell against the glass, its head bust open then it slid down the glass to the floor. She still couldn't make out a face but in no time all of the zombies were dead and the person turned around and left.

Slowly Samantha stood up and walked towards the shop door, she could see all of the dead walkers slumped on the ground.

"Well that was odd" she thought to herself. The man or woman had got to have seen her to have decided to kill all the zombies but why did he just leave.

She decided that she should spend the night in the shop it was safer than walking through the streets at night and then she should move on before more of them notice that she was there. She knew where her friends and 'boyfriend' were heading, although 'boyfriend' was somewhat debatable at this point. She rolled up her coat and put it under her head to see if she can catch a few hours sleep before the long walk she had ahead of her.

Samantha started unblocking the door and made her exit from the shop taking her bag of supplies she had scavenged with her. She knew where her boyfriend and friends were going to so she thought she would see if she could try and catch up with them. Samantha started to get irritable and angry as she stumbled in her stupidly high heels and the bag that kept falling off her shoulder, she growled and slung it back over her shoulder and wiped her hair out of her face. She cursed her boyfriend in her head, called him all the names under the sun she wasn't meant for survival out here she had relied on her boyfriend she had trusted him with her life and now she realised what a huge mistake that had been.

Suddenly a rumbling sounded behind her, it started off quite but then louder and louder she turned around and saw a truck driving towards her, she stuck her hand out hopefully, hoping that they would help her out and give her a lift. The truck screeched to a halt and a couple of men jumped out. Both were tall over six feet towering over her small frame and had large beer bellies. Samantha instantly regretted her decision once she saw their evil eyes and menacing faces. They smirked with malice at her like all of their Christmases had come at once.

"Oooo look what we've got here Dave, a scared helpless little bunny in distress" He mocked to his mate slowly closing in on the terrified Samantha.  
"I know, well Mrs what are you going to do for us, for us saving you"

"I, I don't need saving I'm fine, just get back in your truck and go, it doesn't matter" She stuttered trying to sound brave.

One of the men put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Yeah but you see we've stopped now and your too much of a good opportunity to pass, we want payment for stopping"

"I, I have a bag of supplies, that's all I've got, take it and leave" She said sternly but her voice was shaking.

"I'm not sure that's ALL you've got" one of the men smirked running a finger down the middle of her chest in between her breasts to the waist line of her trousers.

"Please, please just take the bag and go" she stuttered terrified beginning to back up but the other man grabbed hold of her wrist.

"What do you think, should we let her go?"  
"Not in a million years mate, first bit of fun we've had for ages" Suddenly one of the men wrestled her and pinned her to the ground.

Samantha screamed and struggled with all her might, her hand got free and she managed to smack one him round the face.  
"Oi pin her arms down will you, like a wild mare this crazy bitch" His mate knelt down and pinned her wrists down, she screamed and tried to kick but the weight of the overweight man was too much to be able to move. He grabbed the V-neck of her top and pulled it, ripping a huge split down the middle exposing her large tanned breasts heaving with fear.

Her eyes went wide with fear as he started fiddling with the zip on his jeans as he was straddled over her, suddenly Samantha's face and chest was sprayed with blood she screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw her rapists head splinter and he was knocked brutally to the side off of her and onto the floor like a sack of spuds.

"Well looks like we meet again Doll, anymore and I'll have to start charging for saving your life" A deep vibrating voice sounded as she franticly wiped the blood away from her face, she looked up and saw an arrogant smirk staring down at her holding out a hand to help her up.

Samantha took his hand and he lifted her up off the ground, she grabbed both sides of her shirt with one hand trying to keep the rip closed trying to conceal her dignity.  
"Here take his" The man offered pulling off his leather jacket and wrapping it round her.

"Thank you" she stuttered whispering.

"Negan's the name and this is Lucille" He said holding up the baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, Samantha's eyes went wide with fear, Negan laughed. "Don't worry she don't bite, well not until I tell her to" She put on the leather jacket and wrapped it around her body.

"Fucking rapists they want wiping out" He growled "So where ya heading?" He asked kindly.

"I was heading down west, I got abandoned by my boyfriend so I need to catch up with him" Negan smiled wide and gave a small laugh.  
"So you're going back to the man who left you for dead?" Samantha stopped for a moment and thought, it sounded so stupid when someone summed it up like that.

"I, I don't know, I don't know what to do anymore" She said trying not to sob.

"Well ya know you could join me and the saviours, you'll have to earn your keep, household jobs all that shit but you'll be safe, everyone looks after each other and I can promise you nothing like this shit will happen to you again" He offered, he knew she wasn't meant for survival out here, in the sanctuary she would be helpful doing housework and cooking it would be a shame to let her die.

"I, I don't know"  
"Look you can leave whenever you like, no one's forced to do anything against their will, come back with me and see what you think if you don't like it you can leave"  
"Ok" she smiled "Let's do this"

She couldn't believe she was trusting this man, she couldn't believe she was getting into a van with a man who carried a baseball bat a man she hardly knew who was going to take her to god knows where and she trusting him with her life . It was insane! But somehow she felt safe with him; she knew he would look after her.

Samantha fell asleep in the black truck in the front passenger seat, all of the emotional turmoil from her attack had really taken it out on her and she fell asleep with exhaustion straight away. Negan tried to keep his eyes on the road as they drove back to the sanctuary but his eyes wondered to the sleeping beauty next to him. During her slumber she had let her grip of the leather jacket and it had opened up to show the rip in her top and her exposed breasts beneath. His eyes scanned her sensuous ample curves how he would love to run his hands over them; he scanned her plump red lips he thought about them wrapped around his hard cock and the long curly red hair he'd love to hand his hands wrapped in that hair tightly as he took her from behind. This was going to be fun she was the best thing he'd brought back from a scavenge in ages.


	2. Welcome to the sanctuary

Samantha's eyes were wide with wonder as she scanned the huge building of the Sanctuary, the grey stone and concrete building towered over her with its huge wire fences and cracked, dusty and grimy windows. Nerves filled her whole body causing her to shake slightly as they got out of the car and walked to the huge guarded wire gates. Armed men opened the gates for them to enter; Negan noticed her shaking and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry doll you're safe here" She smiled to herself, was she really finally safe?

The sanctuary was busy, crowded and loud she had never seen so many people all in one place for quite some time Samantha marvelled at them as she stared down from the first floor. Negan hit the metal railings of the stairs with three bangs; all of the people turned around and instantly knelt down bowing when they saw him. 'Wow' she gasped to herself.

"See that, Respect, cool huh?" he smirked grinning widely at her; Samantha gave a little nod in reply.

"You see here we're all Negan, they work for me, they provide for me and some of that stuff can be yours if you work hard and play by the rules"

"What work?" she asked raising an eyebrow, Negan grinned and gave a small chuckled.

"I think it'd be safer for you to go to the domestic side, washing, laundry, cooking that kind of thing don't you?" Samantha was going to have a rant at the possible sexist comment but she realised she couldn't really argue, her herself didn't really think she was cut out for battling zombies and gathering supplies in the scavenging parties so she just nodded her head in reply.

"That's my girl, come lets show you around"

'Wow' she thought this place was so much bigger inside then she had imagined. True the building had been gigantic from the outside but the many rooms inside were generous and less cramped than she had thought.

"And this is the kitchen" he announced holding an arm out showing her inside.

"Wow it's huge" she gasped looking at the busy chaotic kitchen.

"Impressive huh?"

"It sure is" she marvelled, Negan grinned it was nice to see someone that was pleased and amazed with the amount of effort he had put in and how much he had achieved. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually seen someone amazed to be here. It was nice to talk to someone who didn't fear him he hoped that she wouldn't have the opportunity to learn that fear. She talked to him like he was almost human not this vicious strict God that everyone else in the sanctuary thought he was.

After showing her the kitchen and the laundry room he took her upstairs, Samantha followed almost out of breath up the stairs after him. God she was going to lose some serious weight and be as fit as an athlete climbing up all these stairs everyday she thought to herself. Negan turned round to look at her.

"We're gonna need to do some serious work on your stamina doll" he grinned winking at her. Samantha rolled her eyes, great that's all she needed being stuck in a walker apocalypse with another womaniser she thought to herself she had thought that was over with her ex boyfriend.

"This is your room" he announced stopping at a wooden door and opening it. It was a modest room for the world they was now in, a double bed with a few home comforts although measly by pre – apocalypse standards it was the most luxurious place she had slept in since the walkers.

"Thank you I really appreciate it"

"You know" he grinned "I have a few ladies here who shall we say have a deal with me to show their appreciation" Samantha raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean?"

"I currently have five 'wives' I take care of them, give them extra rations, protect them they do things for me, laundry, food" Negan leaned close to her "Extra privileges in return" he whispered suggestively in her ear and then looked at her grinning and winked at her.

Samantha looked appalled at his suggestion and without thinking her palm connected viciously against the side of his face, Negan's head snapped straight to the side then he shook his head from side to side, straight away a bright red mark began to appear on his salt and pepper bristled cheek.

"I can't believe you suggested that, I may not be cut out for surviving this world on my own but one thing I refuse to do is whore myself out to you to survive, if that's your plan for me throw me out I'd sooner take my chances with the walkers.

"So I'll take that as a no?" he asked smirking at her.

God the ego of the man, she fumed to herself even after being rejected cockiness and arrogance just seemed to seep out of every pore.  
"Yes you can take that as a no" she exclaimed in outrage.

"Good" he said still calm and casual, he swung Lucille forward in his hand and up onto his shoulder "I love a challenge, see you around Doll" he winked, walking away whistling leaving her frustrated and angry at the blunt arrogant ego of the man.

Samantha sat on the bed and fumed, she punched the pillow. The nerve of the man, what kind of woman did he think she was? Straight away she knew it was going to be irritating and frustrating living here but it was her best chance of survival. True he was good looking, she would be lying if she thought otherwise but did he have to act like he was God's gift to women? Samantha fell face down into her pillow and screamed, she made a vow to herself that if she was going to stay here she was going to have to avoid Negan.


	3. lines crossed

Samantha stood in the laundry room folding up clothes that had just been washed and dried. It was a mind numbing task something that bored her very easily but it took her mind off of the walker threat that still loomed outside the secure wired fence of the sanctuary. It almost felt like the apocalypse had never happened and there never were walkers. Still her mind wondered as she continued her work, she wondered where her old traitor of a group was now were they as safe as she was or had they all perished? What about her old boyfriend? Was he a brainless walker now whose sole purpose was to devour human flesh? Not that she would be able to tell the difference he had devoured plenty of flesh while she was with him all of it women's. She wished that she could say she would be happy to hear that her cheating worm of a boyfriend had been eaten by the walking dead but if she was really honest with herself she still cared for him a little. She wasn't in love with him but she wouldn't wish death on anyone.

Suddenly in the corner of her eye she spotted him, whistling with Lucille the barbed wire baseball bat resting on one shoulder, her heart began to beat faster she began to panic and started to look for a way out, somewhere to go to avoid him, quickly she slipped into the walk in storage cupboard hoping he would pass by quickly. Samantha stood there in the dark with her back against the shelves her eyes tightly closed with the door shut behind her, her heart threatened to beat through her chest.

She counted to thirty and heard nothing he must have left by now surely, she slowly opened her eyes and there was Negan looking down at her smirking, her breath caught in her lungs as she saw those straight lined pearly white teeth grinning down at her, those dark brown hazel eyes sparkling and the cute dimples that formed on his salt and peppered covered cheeks as he smiled. Samantha swallowed hard, eyes wide looking up at him.

"You know" Negan said holding the top of the door frame with one hand, leaning into the cupboard "The problem with trying to avoid someone here..." Negan leaned close to her ear and whispered "Is that there are only so many places you can hide from them" Negan stood up straight again in the doorway, Samantha took a long deep breathe out realising she had been holding it all that time.  
"I, I wasn't I" she stuttered truly embarrassed at getting caught. Negan raised a leather glove covered finger to her lips.

"Save the stuttering for when I'm naked in front of you doll"

Samantha stood there open mouthed and gobsmacked.  
"That's never going to happen Negan"

"Sure about that are you?" Negan asked one eyebrow raised.

"Yes I'm sure" she spat back. He leaned back and rested on Lucille.

"That's a shame, the things I could do to you in this cupboard" He winked running a leather glove encased hand along up her arm. The cool leather sent shivers up her spine and caused goose bumps to cover her skin, Samantha closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the leather reaching up her bare neck. Samantha moaned slightly as his fingers run across her neck and chest.  
"That's it doll" he growled, suddenly his voice makes her come too her eyes snap open, what the hell was he doing? What the hell was she doing?

"Wow, wow halt stop right there" Negan's eyes go wide and he pulls his hand away quickly, like he's suffered an electric shock. "This isn't happening, we aren't happening, I've had enough of men like you"  
"Men like me huh?"  
"Yes womanizers, men who collect notches on bedposts, fun is it having all those 'wives'? Let me ask you this how many of them actually _**love**_ you?" Negan stood there speechless mostly because he didn't have an answer, he enjoyed having his wives a selection of women ready and willing to do whatever he desired but how many loved him? The honest answer was he didn't know.

"Just stay away from me; I will not be one of them!" Samantha rants pointing a finger at him before storming past him.

Samantha ran to the kitchen to see if any jobs needed to be done there, she stood washing pots feeling well and truly embarrassed and stupid. How could she have let her guard down? Just having them dark brown eyes staring down at her made her want to turn belly up and submit to him like some small little dog. But he was an asshole, an arrogant asshole that collected women like people collected teapots and she refused to be involved in something like that again. She was finally free of her old boyfriend and she had vowed to herself not to be with someone like him again. But something told her that he wasn't quite all he seemed, that maybe he wasn't this cheating slime like her traitor ex boyfriend. After all, all his wives knew about each other didn't they?

Negan strode into his office and slumped into his office chair, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. God this woman was infuriating she had submitted to him let him touch her and then reacted like he had conned her into it, like he had somehow tricked her into letting him do so, and that was what pissed him off and annoyed him more than being rejected and told to stop. A knock on the door sounded.  
"This better be a fucking damn emergency" Negan growled, one of the saviours walked in seriously regretting that he had had to be the one to disturb him.

"The scavengers are just about to leave" Negan gave a heavy sigh, regretting that he had said that he would accompany the party that day.

This was going to be a long day.

The saviours huffed and puffed heavily as they walked backwards and forwards loading up the truck with a fresh batch of previsions they were taking from a nearby camp. But Negan's head and heart just wasn't in it, normally he would be in the "this is the kind of thing that just tickles my balls" kind of mood revelling in the power and success he felt in a new batch. He paced up and down swinging Lucille backwards and forwards thinking, he wouldn't have minded a simple No from Samantha but the way she had acted had startled him, he didn't want to take part in anything that wasn't consented to and she had made him feel that maybe he had crossed the line. But God Dammit she had moaned she had enjoyed it, the mixed messages that she was giving off were clouding his brain.

"Find something a woman would like" he ordered his saviours "We'll take that as payment too due to this batch being so fucking shit" It wasn't an unusual request he often asked his saviours to find gifts for his wives. But this was for her, Negan had to find a way to apologise, he didn't want her to think he was that type of man, true he could be an arsehole at times he could admit that and he could be vicious he could admit that too but he had strict rules on consent and the word No. He couldn't let Samantha think of him that way.

Once her days work was done Samantha went to the solitude of her bedroom, she had met a few people that she got on well with that day but she felt like being alone, her mind was crowded and buzzing with thoughts, mostly about Negan. God how could that man get inside her head so much. He was infuriating his cockiness and arrogance was overwhelming and his blunt male ego just made her want to scream.

Negan paced backwards and forwards in his office a gold butterfly necklace clutched in his hand.

'Fuck, come on pull yourself together' he thought. He had never been nervous or indecisive before why start now?

'Fuck it' he thought pulling open the door and walking down the corridors.

Samantha lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling in deep thought, had she reacted too harshly towards Negan, had she acted really over the top? She could tell that she had startled him, was that because he had never heard the word No or Stop before, or was it because of something else initially? Three loud knocks on the door sounded, Samantha bolted upright on the bed.

'Fuck only one person knocks like that' why the hell was he knocking? He owned the damn place; she closed her eyes and groaned. Heaving herself up, mentally preparing herself for the encounter that was about to happen.

Slowly Samantha opened the door and surprise surprise she was right, there stood Negan, he wasn't smiling at her this time instead it was a face of seriousness. For a minute she thought she was in trouble and went to close the door, Negan casually put his foot in the way.

"Look doll I just want to talk" he said forcing the door back open. Samantha rolled her eyes and walked away from the door.  
"What?" she snapped, even Samantha was surprised at her tone, Negan sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.  
"I came to apologise" Samantha gave a little chuckle.

"Apologise, you?"

"Look I think we started off on the wrong foot, I don't know what kind of men you hang around with but..."

"No I know exactly what kind of man you are" Negan's eyes went wide, had she really got the impression that he would take a woman unwillingly or trick one into anything.

"I'm not like that" he growled rubbing his fingers down his bristled face "I thought you wanted it, you let me" Samantha closed her eyes realising he had got the wrong end of the stick.

"No, I don't think you're like that, but I do think you are a womanizing slime" Negan closed the door behind him; he didn't want any passersby hearing the conversation.

"Ok I probably deserve that one, but I came to apologise for any boundaries I might have crossed" Samantha smiled at him, she felt bad that she had made him feel that way like he had assaulted her in some way. "Anyway I found this, I thought you might like it" he said walking up to her and opening his hand to reveal the golden butterfly necklace.

Samantha's eyes went wide, it was beautiful.  
"Oh Negan it's lovely but I can't accept it"

"'Course you can it's my way of an apology" he walked behind her and slowly moved her long hair out of the way, reached round to put the necklace round her neck and did it up at the back. He then turned her around to look at her.

"There we go" he grinned lightly touching the necklace with his fingertips that rested on her chest "Beautiful" He was looking at her again, her heart skipped.

"Thank you" she said almost in a whisper causing him to grin at her.

"Well, I better go, so much to do" Samantha nodded understandingly; Negan winked at her and walked out closing the door behind him. Samantha stood with her eyes closed and gave one long exhale, so much for staying mad at him.


	4. Chapter 4

No matter how much Samantha wanted to stay mad at Negan she couldn't, he had come and apologised something she figured was very unlike him and he had given her a gorgeous necklace to say sorry. The next day her lunch break was disrupted by one of the saviours ran up to her, he was out of breath and sweating.  
"Negan's asked for you" He said gasping out of breath.  
"Me?" She squeaked, what could Negan possibly want with her? She had no deals with him.

"What does he want?" The man shrugged his shoulders.

"How should I know? I just follow orders" Samantha sighed 'Didn't really want to eat anyway' she thought to herself sarcastically as she stood up and followed the saviour. 'Things just get better and better in this place' she thought to herself. Samantha knew what was coming; Negan would try and convince her to be his wife he would seep arrogance and cockiness through every pore and more flirtatious winks and comments thrown her way. That was what she thought until she opened his office door.

Samantha walked through the office door; Negan was stood with his back to her looking out of his office window behind his desk.

"What do you want Negan, I have no business with you" She said almost sounding fed up. Negan turned round he was clutching the top of his shoulder. Samantha walked closer towards him frowning she was confused as to why she was here; as she got closer she saw blood running through the gaps of his fingers down his hand, Samantha's eyes went wide with worry.

"Oh my God Negan what happened to you?" She gasped walking closer to him.  
"Some fucker shot me" Samantha looked up at him shocked.

"What why?" she gasped.  
"We were collecting out payment" Samantha rolled her eyes.  
"See this is what happens when you take other peoples stuff" She said annoyed.  
"Look I didn't ask for you for your opinion, I want you to fix this shit" Samantha took a deep sigh.  
"Fine let me look" She said, he begrudgingly removed his hand, his palm and fingers were covered with blood, Samantha looked closely at the wound.

"Well bad news is the bullets still there, you got a doctor round here?"  
"The fuck am I going to go to a doctor one sign of weakness round this place and I'm fucked" Samantha sighed "That's why I got you I figured you might be able to sort it"  
"Yeah I guess, I mean I was only a nurse before the walkers, it's going to hurt like a cow but yeah I can"

"Just do it Samantha" He felt like he could trust Samantha to keep his secret and that she wouldn't let it slip that he was injured, if anyone found out he was hurt then his status would be challenged.

She looked up at Negan he was pale and sweating slightly, the front of his hair laying flat damp against his forehead.  
"We better get you sat down before you fall down" She soothed genuinely sounding concerned.

"So now you give me the time of day huh?" he gave a little chuckle.

"Just because I didn't want to jump straight into bed with you doesn't mean I wanted you to get shot" She frowned "Wait there I won't be a minute" He sat down in his office chair while Samantha found the equipment she needed to take care of him. Samantha returned with the first aid kit and a large glass of whisky.

"You might want this" she said shoving the glass along his desk towards him, Negan grabbed it and necked the whole thing in one go.

"Let's get this over with" Negan ordered.

Negan clenched his fists and his jaw as Samantha removed the bullet with some tweezers, he refused to show that it hurt especially in front of her.

"I wasn't always like this you know?" he said through gritted teeth.

"No?"

"I was a gym teacher and I had a wife, Lucille" Samantha's face softened as she remembered his bat had the same name.

"Oh no your wife did she?" Negan shook his head.  
"No she, she died just as those things came, she turned into one, I couldn't, I couldn't fuck kill her, some fucking kid had to because I loved her to much to do it" Samantha could detect the sadness in his voice, she could tell he still mourned her loss and that he regretted not being able to put his wife out of her misery himself.

"I'm sorry for your loss" She soothed, Negan shrugged his shoulders.  
"Everyone's lost people haven't they?" Samantha had to agree with that, they all had.

Samantha saw the pain on Negan's face as she disinfected the wound and stitched it up; she could tell he was trying hard to not show how much it hurt.

"I think I've misjudged you Negan" she finally said.

"You have?" He said surprised, Samantha nodded in reply.

"You're trying to survive just like everyone else, building a society with laws and regulations so everyone can live happily without fear" Negan was surprised with her, not many people saw it that way, not many people really understood what he was trying to achieve, most people just thought he was power mad stealing as much previsions as he could.

"Yeah" he nodded as Samantha wrapped the white bandages round his arm.  
"We'll I think we're done, you'll have to take it easy for a while" She explained.

"Ha take it easy, me? How's this fucking place going to run by itself?" Samantha sighed.

"What I mean is no more collection runs for a while" Negan gave an irritated sigh but knew she was right.

"Alright, alright"  
"You might want to go and rest for a while" She suggested "You've lost a lot of blood" Samantha added, Negan nodded in agreement.

"Want to keep me company" He winked suggestively at her.

Samantha hated to admit it but it wasn't a bad suggestion, he could do with someone looking over him making sure the stitches wasn't pulled out or that the bandage didn't slip off.

"I'll come and keep an eye on you, make sure you don't pull those stitches out while you're asleep"

"I'm sure once I get into bed it won't just be your fucking eyes you'll want to keep on me" Samantha rolled her eyes and tried not to giggle, that was such a cheesy comment she couldn't help but grin.

"Come on then let's get you into bed"

"Eager aren't you, knew I'd get you into bed one day" He winked, Samantha laughed.

"You're not doing anything but sleeping"  
"Was worth a try" He grinned causing the dimples to show on this cheeks.

As she walked into Negan's bedroom she was amazed it must be the most luxurious room in the whole of the sanctuary. A large wooden four poster bed stood in the middle of the large bedchamber.

"Wow" She gasped.

"Nice huh?" Samantha nodded, Negan pulled his white t-shirt over his head casually in front of her, her breath caught in her lungs as her eyes gazed along his muscular arms, broad chest and muscular stomach, she moaned. Negan grinned at her 'Oh no was that out loud did he hear me?' she thought panicking.

"No need to look like a rabbit in headlights doll" He grinned as he removed his trousers and got in between the sheets. 'Wow' she thought 'He had stripped to his underwear in front of her, didn't he have any embarrassment or shame at all? He had just casually removed most of his clothes in front of her as if it was the most normal thing in the world'

"Your side's getting cold doll?" He grinned winking at her pulling back the covers. Samantha sighed as she got in between the sheets; this was going to be a very look and interesting day.


	5. Chapter 5

"See I told you I get you here" He said leaning on his elbow, resting his head on his hand looking at Samantha awkwardly sat bolt upright in bed.

"Go. To. Sleep. Negan" she said impatiently

"I love how fucking panicky you look in my bed" He said running a finger up her arm. His touch burned her skin, Goosebumps and shivers ran along her body.

"Negan" she moaned.

"Tell me to stop" He growled, his one finger turned into a whole hand running up her arm and along her neck, Samantha closed her eyes feeling his large masculine rough hands run along her neck, Samantha shivered as his hand cupped her breast.

"Tell me what you want, I don't want to do anything that's not consensual here, you want me to stop?" Samantha was on cloud nine her mind was foggy, how could one man do this to her. But she managed to at least shake her head as she shivered beneath his touch.

"Let me make you forget about the world for a while?" Negan asked as his hand slipped to her waist and pulled her close.

Feeling Negan's hard hot body pressed next to her made her snap to her senses.

"Wait, Negan, wait your arm" She stuttered seeing Negan's face inches away from hers, she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Don't worry doll I'll be fine" Samantha nodded slowly "Is that a yes doll?"

"Yes" she managed to speak. Negan put his hand on her cheek and ran it through her hair; Samantha closed her eyes at the relaxing gentle feeling. Suddenly he made a fist in her hair and pulled her lips to his. His lips were soft and warm, her breath caught in her lungs as she was pulled into a deep hard passionate kiss. She couldn't believe she was doing this, this man infuriated her, his arrogance irritated her so much she just wanted to scream and yet he too made her smile and laugh she just couldn't figure this man out.

Negan slowly pulled her top over her head, she saw him wince slightly at stretching his arm out.  
"Are you ok?" she whispered Negan nodded his head.

"Perfect doll" He growled as he knelt in front of her "Undress for me doll" he ordered, Samantha's brain was cloudy with desire she would have followed him to the moon and back at that moment she blindly followed his orders.

"Let me show you what it's like to be a Negan wife" Samantha slowly nodded.

He took a pink round nipple into his mouth causing her to gasp and he straddled her body.  
"Should have known you'd want control" she managed to whisper as his hands wrapped round her wrists and pinned them above her head, Negan grinned down at her.

"Always doll" he whispered back as he bent his head down for another kiss. Samantha closed her eyes and moaned as he slipped deep inside her 'so this was what it was like' she thought to herself. Negan thrust slowly at first, almost teasing her with it but then got quicker as he was reaching his peak.

"Negan" she gasped, her legs tightening round his hips as her orgasm shuddered around him, he was breathing hard and fast, if one thing was for sure it was that Negan wasn't afraid to voice his appreciation.

"That's it doll fucking cum for me" he gasped, his deep gravelly voice and dirty mouth forced another orgasm out of her, she moaned and her back curved pressing her breasts against his bare chest, her long finger nails scraping down his bare back "Fuck so good" he growled feeling her nails scratch his skin. Samantha seemed to melt under his body, she was in so much pleasure everything seemed to melt away.

"Fuck doll you're good" He groaned as his thrusts got quicker, powered by the urge to chase his own orgasm. His head bent down and he nibbled her pink nipple.  
"Come on doll cum again for me" He growled in her ear, Samantha threw her head back and moaned.  
"Negan, Negan I'm gonna come" She gasped.  
"Let me hear it doll" She bit her bottom lip and shuddered under him, her inside walls pulsed around him as another orgasm crashed throw.  
"Negan!" She called out through the orgasm.

Hearing her call his name and feeling her pulse around him soon caused his own orgasm to follow.

"Fuck, fuck, God, Jesus gonna fucking cum" He whispered in her ear, Samantha had never heard moans and grunts like it as Negan's orgasm crashed through him. Negan moaned once his orgasm was done and lowered his head, pressing his sweat covered forehead on her shoulder.

"Fuck doll" He gasped rolling off of her and laying on his back hands behind his head.  
"Now you know what you were missing doll" He winked at her submerging into sleep.

When Negan awoke, he stretched out an arm but found a cold empty bed, quickly Negan bolted up right and winced at his arm.  
"Fuck" he cursed looking round his room and found it empty. Negan hit his fist on the bed "Fuck" He swore, he had hoped that she would have stayed.

Samantha purposely avoided Negan for a few days , she couldn't believe she had done that, it had felt amazing and it had felt so right but she knew he did the same thing to five other women, she had let her guard down and now she had spent the night with the greatest womaniser she had ever met. She cursed herself for being so stupid.

The following days that passed Negan couldn't get Samantha out of his mind, that day had been incredible he had loved every second of it. Just remembering Samantha call out his name was enough to make him hard. She was so infuriating, he couldn't figure out this woman, he had no idea what she wanted and he seemed to get the impression she didn't know either. He just wished that she would just talk to him instead of avoiding him.


	6. Chapter 6

Negan paced back and forth behind his office desk, this woman infuriated him she had slept with him they had had a night of pure passion and when he woke up she wasn't there. Did she regret sleeping with him? He couldn't get this woman out of his mind he had to talk to her, having her avoid him and not talking to him was worse than her shouting at him at least it would be some form of communication.

Samantha tried to distract her mind with her chores but all that kept popping inside her head was Negan, part of her regretted sleeping with him she had warned herself off of that type of man, but he had been different it had been the most fantastic night of her life he had made sure he pleasured her as well as himself, Samantha felt like she deserved Negan an explanation. Samantha put a request in to meet Negan, she felt so stupid that she had to wait for someone she had slept with to accept her request to speak with him. She was so nervous she had no idea how mad Negan was and whether he would even speak to her.

Luckily he had agreed to speak with her, slowly she creaked open the office door and walked in, closing it behind her. Negan didn't seem to notice her he had his head in his head looking at some paperwork; he rubbed his temples with his thumb and middle finger as if the numbers on the sheet were giving him a headache.

"I didn't mean to disturb you" she almost whispered, Negan looked up at her and smiled.  
"It's alright I could do with a break" Samantha smiled relieved that he was trying to take it easy with his wounded arm and that he seemed happy enough to talk to her.

"Listen Negan about last night I..." She started Negan shook his head and she stopped instantly.

"You weren't there when I woke up Samantha" He growled "Want to tell me what the fuck went on there?" Samantha sighed and closed her eyes. 'What had gone on there?' she thought.

"Ok I'll put it this way; do you regret me fucking you?" Samantha recoiled and flinched it sounded so vulgar coming out of his mouth.

"Negan I... part of me does yes" Negan's face flinched slightly at the admission that wasn't what he wanted to here "I was scared at letting my guard down, I swore myself off men like you, but it was also the most amazing day I've ever had"

"Would you do it again?" He dared to ask, there was an awkward silence as Samantha thought but then slowly nodded. "I want you to be my wife Samantha" He whispered walking up to her and running his hand through her hair.

Samantha shook her head slowly and took a step back.

"I, I can't Negan I can't" Negan threw his hands up in frustration and walked round behind his office desk and leaned on it looking frustrated.

"What do you want Samantha!" He growled "What the fuck do you want?" Samantha stood there awkwardly truth was she didn't know what she wanted.

"What do you want me to do so you'll agree to be my wife?" He yelled frustrated at her silence, he started walking up to her.

"Nothing you'll agree to"

"You enjoyed me fucking you just fucking admit it" Samantha saw red and smacked him across the face, his head snapped to the side and a red mark appeared on his cheek, Samantha reached for another one but Negan grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her against the wall pinning her arms against it.

"I'm getting tired of this Samantha, hit me again I won't be held responsible for my actions you've already got me twice"

"Go on hit me I knew you'd resort to that eventually" Negan snarled at her and shook his head.  
"I've never hit a woman in my fucking life and I'm not planning on starting now" He growled suddenly claiming her lips.

Negan pressed his lips hard against hers, passionately kissing her showing her just how urgently he wanted her, she squeaked and tried to pull her arms away but she wasn't strong enough. Eventually she succumbed to the kiss enjoying the feeling and the urgency that he was showing. Hurriedly he reached down and pulled her top over her head and started to kiss her neck, Samantha moaned and threw her head back. He quickly pulled his own top off and threw it to the floor, pressing his warm muscular topless body against hers.

Samantha gave a squeak of surprise as Negan suddenly picked her up and carried her to his desk and laid her down on it. He quickly pulled down her shorts and stood to admire.

"Beautiful" he whispered before laying a trail of kisses down her bare stomach and down to the sensitive parts below. Samantha threw her head back and moaned at the feeling of his tongue, she whimpered with inpatients as he withdrew his head away.

"Patients doll patients" He grinned widely at her as he freed himself from his trousers before pushing himself into her causing her to gasp.

Negan's breath got harder and faster and so did his thrusts, bit by bit the office table gradually shunted across the wooden floor, Samantha's legs tightened around his hips.

"Negan, Negan I'm going to cum" She gasped.

"Fucking cum for me then doll" he moaned, his voice deep and horse,

"Negan!" she moaned as her orgasm came crashing through causing her to pulse around him. Just hearing her voice call out his name as she orgasmed made him ready to cum.

"Fuck so good fuck" Negan groaned feeling her pulsate around his aroused cock "Come on doll let me hear you" He whispered in her ear "Cum again for me"

"I, I can't" she gasped breathlessly, Negan grinned mischievously before lifting her off the desk and turned her round, so she was bent over it.

"Fuck, Jesus fuck gonna fucking cum" Hearing his vulgar mouth in his husky horny voice made another orgasm crash through her causing her to whimper.

"Fuck, I'm, fucking cumming" He groaned in between grunts, a load moan followed then he leaned on her naked back.

"Tell me what I'm gonna have to do to make you my fucking wife" He whispered in her ear.  
"Get rid of the others" She whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

Negan couldn't believe what he had just heard, had Samantha really just asked him to leave all of his wives? Was that really the only way he was going to get her as his wife by getting rid of all the others? He sighed with frustration as he sat at his office desk and ran his hand through his hair, he liked having all his wives he could visit each one whenever he felt like it, he had a different one for what kind of sex he wanted he liked having the no strings attached pleasure that he got with each of them. But he wanted her, he really wanted her she was like no other woman he had met before she was feisty and had given him a good run for his money, he liked that she been a challenge and she still was a challenge she hadn't immediately fell to his feet and given into his demands. Negan couldn't concentrate on his paperwork his shoulder throbbed with pain and his mind was buzzing and clouded with thoughts.

Having sex with Samantha was amazing it was like nothing he had ever experienced before, with his wives he had the feeling they preformed because they had to but with Samantha it felt different, it felt like she wanted to. He rubbed his bristle covered chin and tried to concentrate on the numbers on the sheet before him, she was infuriating he couldn't believe she was giving him demands and to make matters worse he couldn't believe he was actually considering it. His thoughts were disturbed by a knock on his office door.

"I don't want to be disturbed" He said but instead the door opened and in walked a saviour.

"What part of I don't want to be disturbed don't you understand?" He yelled standing up his fists clenched.

"I'm, I'm sorry it's kind of an emergency" He stuttered nervously.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"It's, It's about Samantha"  
"What about her?" Negan growled through gritted teeth.

"Well, I erm" The saviour stuttered terrified that he was going to make Negan mad.

"Spit it out!" Negan yelled irritated.

"Well, it's just that, I guess word didn't get round that erm Samantha was your new wife and well some men kind of...she's in the infirmary"

Negan's heart leapt to his throat as he finally understood what was being implied, his breath caught in his throat and eyes turned black with anger. 'Please no please God no, please don't say some of his men had hurt her' He thought to himself.

"I'll go to her now, any news on who the men are?" Negan growled he tried not to sound as worried as he felt inside.

"No sir not yet"

"Find them!" Negan snarled his fists clenched "I want them found, I want them DEAD!" Negan grabbed Lucille and stormed out of his office following the savour closing the door behind him.

As Negan walked into the infirmary he couldn't help the sense of dread and guilt that filled his stomach it made him want to heave, 'he should have protected her' he thought to himself 'but instead he was sat in the office deciding if he could afford to lose face by giving up his wives'. He felt angry at himself he had been spending so much time trying to decide if he could give up all his wives for her that he hadn't focused on making sure she was safe. Negan felt like he could punch a wall, how dare someone break his rules especially that rule.

Negan slowly walked up to Samantha's bedside, he sighed and closed his eyes and turned his head away as he saw her bruised face. He ran a hand through his bristles and sat down next to her, he could tell her sleep wasn't a peaceful one as she was mumbling and moving her head from side to side. A pit of rage rose up from his stomach as he thought about the men who had done this to her he wanted them dead for what they had done to her, maybe he didn't even deserve to have her as his wife he couldn't even keep her safe but he couldn't ignore the face that if she had been his wife she would have been safe. Negan wanted to break down he wished he could have protected her from this but he needed to be strong, he needed to be strong for her.

After a while of him being sat in silence battling his own thoughts Samantha groaned and struggled to sit up.  
"Negan?" She said surprised that he was by her bed side; Negan couldn't help but smile with relief.

"Hay you how you feeling?" He asked but then realised it was probably a stupid question; of course she wasn't going to be OK.

"I ache but I'm ok" she smiled glad to know that he was concerned about her.

"Samantha I'm so sorry, I should have protected you from this" He said grabbing her hand with one and running another his hand through his hair.

"Negan it's not your fault, you couldn't have know this would happen" She soothed she could tell he was clearly distressed by what had happened.

"I should have made you my wife sooner then this never would have happened" He growled cursing himself for delaying his decision.

"You don't know that Negan please don't beat yourself up about it, maybe it was me, maybe it's my fault" Negan looked at her with stern eyes. "Maybe I don't know maybe I gave off the impression I wanted it or gave the wrong signals off or something" Negan's eyes turned black with anger, he put his palm flat on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes.  
"Don't you fucking start thinking that shit doll, don't you fucking think it, don't ever blame yourself for this shit OK?" He said sternly and deathly serious, Samantha looked down and slowly nodded her head. "They are as good as dead you hear me Samantha, when I find out who they are fucking God help them" Negan sat on the bed next to her and gathered her up in his arms, she laid her head on his chest and he held her close as she started to sob.

"I'm sorry doll, I'm so sorry, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, please fucking believe me when I say I'm going to keep you safe"

"I do Negan I do believe you"

Negan stormed down the corridor hitting Lucille on the metal stairs banisters, they had found the men that had attacked Samantha, he had never felt more anger than he did right now, he had never wanted to kill someone so much in all his life. Hitting Lucille on the bars in a rhythm caused the crowd of saviours so kneel but it didn't amuse him this time as much as it normally did, the only thing on his mind at the minute was hatred and death.

"You know the deal" Negan says while walking down the stairs "What you're about to see is going to be hard to watch, normally I'd say I don't want to do it but this time I'm fucking looking forward to it, this is one rule I don't want to slide, this is a fucking rule you never fucking let slide and why do we have these fucking rules?"

"The rules keep us alive" the crowd chanted.

"Right! We bring civilisation back to this world, so what is fucking civilised about gang raping a fucking helpless woman?" He said getting closer to the gang of three men kneeling on the floor.

"Now normally you know the deal, you try and skirt the rules it's the iron for you but this rule, this fucking rule is important you break that fucking rule you are as uncivilised as a dog and when a dog attacks someone you put that fucker down"

The men in the middle of the crowd are shaking and sobbing in fear from Negan's outrage, they know that whatever they are going to face is far worse than the iron. "Now I don't think I'm an unreasonable man you break the rules I will shut that shit down and what is so fucking hard about not fucking a woman who says no? On your feet" The crowd rise to their feet but the three men stay kneeled on the floor.

"Now I don't think Lucille is happy with this shit, she is sensitive and she doesn't like the idea of leaving men who rape women alive so let's get to it" He smiles causing his dimples to appear on his cheeks. One by one Lucille crashes into the side of all three of the men, they fall to the side and Negan doesn't go to the next one until their head is left as mush. All of his hate and anger and guilt is targeted just on this too men not just his hurt but Samantha's too. He was doing it for her he would make sure no one would ever hurt her again.

Samantha sat on Negan's bed staring blankly at the wall, her whole body ached she couldn't believe this had happened to her he had saved her once from being attacked but he couldn't protect her from his own people but he had made sure that they would never hurt her again. Her attackers had brought some relief she could breathe a little easier and she felt a bit safer. She would forever be grateful for what Negan had done for her; he had killed three of his own men to protect her. She could tell the incident had wounded Negan she could see the pain and hurt in his eyes she really didn't want him to feel guilty. He had looked after her when she had been discharged making sure she took her pain killers, making her food and drinks and helping her dress if she needed it he had been amazing but she could see the guilt he felt every time his eyes rested on her injuries.

Even while Negan had looked after her she had infuriated him she had been so stubborn trying to still be so independent and struggling until she finally had to ask for help he loved her spirit despite everything he was glad her feistiness hadn't been broken. Samantha groaned as she tried to get comfy lying in bed next to him, he held her close he had started to do that a lot now. She lay with her head on his bare chest listening to his heart beat, he laid their looking up at the ceiling he didn't know what to say to her all he wanted to say was I'm sorry over and over again. He wanted to keep her safe, he wanted to make her his and now he realised he would do anything to do that.

"I'll do as you ask Samantha" He finally managed to say breaking the silence. "I'll give up my wives if that means you can be mine"

"Negan, I"  
"I want to keep you safe doll; I promise I won't let any fucker else hurt you, that's if you still want to be?" Samantha nodded her head.

"Of course I do"

"Even though I failed you?"  
"It wasn't your fault Negan, besides no one's perfect not even you even if you are pretty close" She smiled, Negan pulled her closer.

"So is that a yes are you going to be my wife" Slowly she nodded grinning at him, Negan grinned and pulled her close.

"I promise from now on I'm going to keep you safe, no one will ever hurt you again"

"Negan are you doing this because you feel guilty?" She asked looking up at him.

"No I'm doing this because I wanted you as my wife the minute I fucking saw you, tomorrow I'll dismiss my wives and I'll have you, no one else but you because I think I fucking love you" His words caused her heart to skip a beat and her breath to catch in her chest. He loved her he actually loved her. Negan himself couldn't believe that he had said those words but he did he was in love with her and he wanted nothing more than to have just her and to look after her and keep her safe because she was the one he would do anything for even give up all his wives.


	8. Chapter 8

Negan pushed open the door to his office and slammed it behind him making his wives jump, they were nervous they very rarely got rounded up like this together in his office with just him, whenever the wives did meet it was usually to witness some punishment being laid out to someone who had broken the sanctuaries rules. Negan sat in his chair and put his feet up on the desk, the wives looked at each other unsure of what was about to happen he showed no sign of anger or the lust in which they were used to seeing.

"Girls" He said leaning back putting his hands behind his head "As probably know my attentions have been drawn to Samantha I want her as my wife and unfortunately to achieve that I have to let you all go you will report to Dwight to give you your new roles" The girls gasped in outrage and started chatting amongst themselves as they couldn't believe their ears.

"Silence!" Negan yelled all the wives immediately stopped talking. "There will be no debate on this it is final!"

"Guess the plan didn't work" one of the girls mumbled under her breath all of the wives turned and looked shocked at her. Negan frowned and grabbed Lucille before walking up to one of the wives.

"What plan?" Negan growled. All the girls started to look terrified like scared little rabbits, they were shocked that one of the wives had blurted their secret out.

"I, I'm sorry Negan it's nothing I didn't mean..." she started to stutter

"Don't lie to me, what plan? Lucille doesn't like deceitful bitches"

"I..everyone was getting fed up we didn't want another woman to contend with for your affections we thought maybe if we scared her she'd leave then there would be no extra competition" one of the wives confessed.

"You got Samantha raped just so you'd have less of my time?" He snarled, the wife panicked at Negan's anger"

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that" she stuttered "The men took it too far they were only supposed to scare her, we didn't want her to actually be attacked" The wife explained, Negan frowned.  
"Who knew about his plan?"  
"All of us, we all knew" All the wives gasped and looked towards her in outrage; they couldn't believe that she had all ratted them all out.

"You know what don't bother going to Dwight for new jobs" The wives smiled in hope that he had decided to keep them "Just leave, leave the sanctuary all together I don't want to see you around here every again" she gasped but not of the others reacted.

"All of you!" He yelled "Just get out get the fuck out and never come back to the sanctuary again!" He yelled hitting Lucille on the chair next to him smashing it to bits, all the women with terrified wide eyes scuttled out of the room before they faced the wrath of Lucille. Negan took a deep sigh as he closed the office door behind them, he was furious he couldn't believe his wives had organised something so vile it only made him love her more and realise that he had done the right thing agreeing to her terms, he would have given anything to have her as his wife.

Negan stood naked in the shower the hot water cascading down his muscular back, he stood deep in thought had he done the right thing? Was he too harsh sending those clueless women into the wilderness to defend for themselves? Truth be known he didn't know all he knew was he couldn't have deceitful people in his team. Suddenly hands started to massage his shoulders; he flinched and spun round to find Samantha naked standing before him.  
"Well doll this is a surprise" he said with a grin.  
"You looked tense thought I'd help relax you" she smiled.

"You always relax me doll, just seeing you makes me more relaxed"

"What's wrong babe was it hard getting rid of your wives?" Samantha asked, Negan's mind whirled should he tell her? Yes he should he decided from now on no more secrets especially now as she was going to be his wife"

"Yeah doll kind of, I let them go but also kicked them out of the sanctuary"

"You let your wives go out into the world of walkers?" She gasped, Negan nodded "Why?" she asked. Negan ran a hand through his hair.

"What happened to you, it was arranged by my wives" He announced causing Samantha to gasp "They didn't want an extra wife to contend with for my attention"  
"So they planned to get me raped?" she gasped, Negan shook his head.

"It wasn't meant to be like that apparently the men were just supposed to scare you but they went too far, I couldn't have them living here anymore, I promised I would protect you and that's what I was doing" He said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to him, Negan looked down at her and looked deep into her eyes.

"I promise you I will keep you safe, I won't ever let anything bad happen to you, because I love you doll" Her heart skipped a beat she loved hearing those words coming out of his mouth.

"I love you too Negan" She whispers rubbing a hand in between his legs; Negan threw his head back and groaned.

"You do huh doll well how bout you show me how much you love me" He grinned flirtatiously

"Just try and stop me" She grinned before taking his erect member into her mouth. Negan groaned at the hot feeling of her mouth, this was it he thought this was the wife he had been waiting for, the one and only true wife for him and he didn't regret a thing, she was his, she was his wife to end all wives.


End file.
